Junior Wreckers
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: TFP Universe. A story about the wreckers and junior wreckers on the process on stopping Shockwave doing more of Project Predacon and other crazy objectives. Tales from the Junior Wreckers, Miko, Tonya, and Arie. OCs: Tonya and Arie. Rated T Content: Mild Language and Violence. Fandom Content: Mild Swearing.


**Notice: The following fanfic you're about to read is back in the middle of Season 3 of Transformers Prime. A story about the wreckers and junior wreckers on the process on stopping Shockwave doing more of Project Predacon, and also putting a stop to two Decepticons that I will not mention. Additionally, I added TF characters that are not from this series, but let's just go with it. This story is dedicated to all the wrecker buddies I met on here and other websites, even outside of the Internet. Warning with the swearing. I apologize with that, but…it is my imagination…..Enjoy.**

**Junior Wreckers**

**The Hike**

**Tonya's POV**

Another detention… I knew that throwing a stapler at that plastic popular girl, Rita, was a bad idea…but still worth it. That girl deserve it for talking trash behind my back, but I went to detention after all that. After entering the classroom, I approached to the instructor before handing her my ticket. After reading it, I noticed her eyes widened before glancing at me.

"Throwing a stapler, Ms. Keagan?" she said. "Young lady, what were you thinking?"

I simply shrugged like nothing major I had done acting natural and letting out a fake smile.

"Hey, I just did…" I replied. "Besides, she started it…"

A snicker was then heard behind me and I turned my head a little seeing a girl with two ponytails, a pink and blue top with a robot design on it, short shorts, stockings, and boots. It was one of friends, Miko Nakadai, who was snickering. She witnessed me throwing the stapler at Rita the Plastic chick and she agreed that it was worth it. I let out a real smile before looking back at the instructor noticed that stern look in her eyes.

"Take a seat between Ms. Nakadai and Ms. Hernandez." She said as I walked over to the middle row and took a seat.

Arie Hernandez, my other friend, was one of most brilliant and talented people I ever met…but at times, she can be like me and Miko. Ha, let's just say that we're a bad influence to her, even though she always acts like my mom. "Don't do this", "don't do that", "Just let it be", "Don't even think about it", "Don't do anything stupid, Tonya." That's what I always hear. Do I listen? Nope, I just do whatever. While three of us were quiet along with the other troublemakers surrounded us, I started pulling out a sheet of paper and pen writing a note to Miko and Arie passing the notes.

"So what are you guys here for?" I asked on the note.

"Eh, I pranked the Chemistry teacher again." Miko replied on the note.

"I was being accused on being a smartass." said Arie on the note.

"But you ARE a smartass, Arie…" I grinned writing down my reply.

"How am I a smartass!?" Arie growled a bit as she was writing. "You tell me how, Tonya!"

"Oh-ho! I have tons of reasons." I wrote with a funny smirk on my face then wrote down the reasons after my response.

After passing down the note to Miko, the girl snickered as bit passing it to Arie. My smart friend made a shocked face and glanced at me. I let out a funny smile on my face then had the note back.

"Very funny, Tonya." I read from Arie. "Anyway, are you guys ready for that camping trip?"

"Yeah, I'm all set." I responded the not to Miko.

Though all of the sudden, my rock music buddy made a funny look on her face. She then responded as Arie and I checked on the paper together.

"Sorry, guys. I can't come this time."

There's that statement again…of all the days, she keep saying that to us.

* * *

><p>Later, when we left detention, Miko, Arie, and I walked down the hallway in odd silence. I then turned to Miko making a strange look on my face.<p>

"Miko," I spoke. "You made a promise on coming with us this weekend. Have you forgotten?"

"Well…yeah." Miko shrugged with a slight smile. "I made a promise to meet Jack and Raf that we should stay and uh…study."

Arie and I looked at each other after what she just said. Study….now that is some bullshit.

"Miko, this is the eighteenth time you missed out hangouts." Arie folded her arms looking at our strange friend.

"Yeah, girl, what's going on here?" I glared a bit. "You've been ditching us the whole time?"

"No no! I wouldn't do that to you guys!" Miko blinked her eyes in shock shaking her head. "Will you two just take a chill pill?"

"I don't know," my smart friend shook her head in disappointment. "Ever since you met Jack and Raf, you had been inactive around us."

"And that's not like you." I said as my eyes narrowed.

"No- I…well…" Miko sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you next week."

"You promise!?" I said and still have my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah. Like I said, I wouldn't ditch my two friends."

Then I let out a gentle grin and nodded before all three of us heard the sound of a horn outside of the school. We looked up ahead seeing a big green van outside of the doors of the school. Miko made a huge smile seeing the van then turn to us.

"Okay, guys. I'll see you later!" the girl said rushing off through the doors.

I looked carefully at the vehicle thinking if it can be one of her friends…heh, maybe a boyfriend…or it could be her dad. Miko's dad been getting a bunch of new cars lately. But I was WAY off! When Miko opened up the car door, I made a shocked face on what I was seeing. No one was driving the van. Arie glanced over at me and saw my stunned expression. She begin shaking my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

"I'm telling you, Arie! There was no driver in that van!"

Arie and I were on a hike as I told her what I saw the other day at school. There was no way that I was crazy and I was shocked that Arie didn't notice that. There's no way Miko know how to drive. Plus, that horn blew on its own. Arie chuckled shaking her head.

"Okay, I'm going to considered you Tonya the Crazy Kid." She said.

"You didn't even noticed when Miko went in that van!?" I said to Arie with a serious tone.

"No, and I don't want to hear it out of you. You think that I'm a smartass and I considered you a crazy person."

I shook in anger letting out a glare directly at Arie.

"You know what," I spoke again. "I'm going to have a talk with Miko and have a word with her….speaking of that, let me call her."

We stopped walking as I pulled out my phone as Arie stared at me like I'm doing something ignorant. But I wasn't. I started dialing Miko's number.

"Don't do it, Tonya." Arie shook her head.

"Shut up. It's already ringing."

Both of us gotten quiet and all of a sudden, we heard a phone ringing in a further distance as we started to look all around. Then we looked at each other in shock. Then I hung up the phone and the distant ringing stopped. Arie listened carefully…

"Tonya…" my smart friend spoke. "Do you think that…?"

"I'm not sure." I shook my head dialing the number again.

After a few seconds, there was the ringing, but along with something else. Arie stared up at the very hill hearing the sound behind the hill.

"Come on, Tonya," she pointed the hill before walking towards it. "It's coming from behind the hill."

I kept my phone on letting the phone ring still…but we were still hearing other noises. It sounded like someone hitting metal and also can some sort of gun shots. The ground is rumbling a bit. Arie and I stood our ground but kept going up the hill. Then the sub-noises stopped but the ringing was still going then all of a sudden…

"Hey! Tonya!"

Arie and I paused hearing Miko's voice over the hill and my phone. I slowly looked down at my phone and held it up to my ear.

"U-Uh, hey." I answered giving my smart friend a gesture on checking up the hill.

"What's up!? How's the camping so far!?" Miko spoke sounded like she was rushing me.

"Uh…great, I guess…" I said as I stopped walking as Arie kept going up the hill

When she made it up there, the smart girl gasped a little before I quickly looked up at her.

"Tonya." She whispered shockingly. "Tonya, you have to see this...!"

"So, Tonya, why'd you call me!?" my rock music buddy asked more questions on my phone.

I ignored the questions and walked up to Arie. When she pointed down, I looked below and my eyes widened big. There was our friend Miko….and two giant robots. One was big and bulky and was the same color as that van I saw the other day, and the other was a little short having his swords in his hands and his color was white with red and green designs. Miko was still speaking on the phone with me and they were not even noticing us…but then Arie and I spoke.

"Miko!?" we said it at the same time causing her and the robots to react in shock glancing up at us.

"…Oh scrap." Said the big bot. "This is gonna be a problem."

He is right…this is gonna be a problem…an epic problem.


End file.
